Ghostly Loved
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: Tsuna had made a promise. But he was too afraid to go back there. But a promise is a promise and real men do not take back his words! He braved himself and stepped back into the mansion. BL, Unbeta'ed. Rating T for safety


**HEYYYYYYYYY *dodges the flying tomatoes, knifes and arrow in fire* I know I know I've not yet updated the other stories of KHR since the 8th month.. I am working on the chapters~ Ideas keep on popping out ever since my exam ended~**

**Oh and starting from mid-November till after Christmas I won't be updating much 'cuz I found a full time job in school holidays~**

**Pairing: GiottoXTsuna**

**Summary: Tsuna had made a promise. But he was too afraid to go back there. But a promise is a promise and real men do not take back his words! He braved himself and stepped back into the mansion.**

**WARNING: BL, Unbeta'ed, Grammar mistakes and stuffs**

**DISCLAIM: I own nothing of the character of the wonderful creation of Amano-sama but the story**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna has not guts at all" a group of ten years old boys laughed, pointed at a petite brunet who was sitting on the ground crying.

"Baby girl is crying!" boy A said.

"Are you sure you're a boy? Let us pull his pants to see if he got that!" boy B said which made Tsuna cried louder, looking at the bullies as he tried to push himself away from them. His tiny hand gripped on the fabric of his shorts, panicking that it will be pulled away and thrown into that mansion too.

He was on his way home from elementary school when his personal bullies came and dragged him into the haunted mansion's lawn. Yes, haunted mansion. The mansion was abandoned for years just right behind the park's trees. The mansion was covered away from public eyes with the trees blocking but if you followed a stone path that leads you into the trees, you would find the beautiful huge house. It was beautiful, but since it was abandoned for God knows how long it became a suitable place for youngsters to play dare in there. Unfortunately for Tsuna, his bullies had to throw his bag and his plush toy into the house from the window that's missing the glass. The sunlight's not helping since it was evening and it was setting.

Just when one of the boys was about to pull the poor brunet's pants, someone threw rocks at them, making them winced and retreated.

"Tsuna!" the same person who threw the rocks said as he knelt right beside Tsuna.

"You better not let me see your face again!" a girl shouting fiercely towards the bullies. "You perverts!" the last part almost made the group of boys almost fall to the ground. 'Perverts?' no! They're just having fun!

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" another girl asked with an angelic voice. "And Hana-chan! It's not good to call them that!" the other only snorted.

"They deserves it, Kyoko-chan! They wanted to pull Tsuna's pants and see him there!" the black haired girl pouted and crossed her arms, eyes locked to the sobbing brunet. "Did they hurt you, Tsuna?" although she did not show her concern, but her eyes did. They are all, after all, childhood friends.

"Takeshi-kun... Kyoko-chan..Hana-chan.." Tsuna called out their names as he looked at them. "I-I'm fine.. T-Thank you for saving me..again" Takeshi could only grin and pat the smaller boy's head.

"No problem, we're friends after all! Ahahaha" and he laughed his signature laugh. The raven boy helped him to stand on his feet, he wobbled but managed not to fall.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the star player of the baseball club in his school. He was the most cheerful person that you could find and the easiest to get along with. He was always smiling. But Tsuna and the girls knew better that he was faking that smile. Takeshi had the most painful past of them four. When he was four, his mother was killed by a assassin who was aiming for his father. As a child, he managed to hide in a small cabinet in the kitchen. His mother could not hide herself because she was busy trying to protect him. The assassin killed her cold bloodedly with Takeshi watching from the small hole of the cabinet. He stayed in there for two hours just as his mother told him to and dashed out, crying as he held his mother's cold body. He was stained with his mother's blood, but he didn't care. His father got home coloured with crimson liquid on him. It was the most tragic day of his. Takeshi was admitted to the hospital and that's where he met the brunet. Tsunayoshi was a fragile child since he was born. He often got sick and half of his life was spent in the hospital. They were room mates. Although Takeshi rarely talk, staring aimlessly as if he's lifeless, Tsuna would continue talking to him about random things. Sometimes in the night, Takeshi would sneak into Tsuna's bed to sleep with him. Tsuna didn't mind, he knew that the raven was lonely, as lonely as he felt. Takeshi slowly opened up, started talking and eating properly. Tsuyoshi couldn't stop thanking the child for bringing his son back. Even after the raven was discarded, he visited Tsuna daily. He told him about how his school life were, how teachers would be scary when he was just playing around and baseball. After hearing all those interesting stories Tsuna pleaded his parents to let him go to a school too. When he was 8, his parents finally agreed to let him go after seeing that his health's increasing. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana joined the two boys not long after Tsuna started going to school and they became fast friends.

"Let's go home, I don't want to stay here in the dark." Hana grumbled which caught the three's attention.

"You're right, we should get home" Kyoko worriedly looked around. It was getting dark, and the mansion looked scarier.

"B-But My bag and Natsu is in-!" he protested, pointing at the glassless window. He could leave his bag here and ask his mother to take his bag for him tomorrow. But he would never leave Natsu, the lion plush toy which was a gift from his father. Without Natsu, he would start getting nightmares again. The raven haired girl could only sighed and nodded.

"Okay! Let's play a game! Whoever found Tsuna's bag and Natsu first win! The losers will be treating the winner a week of ice cream!" Takeshi annouced the game he created just seconds ago. "We'll gather at the main gate of the mansion's after 30 minutes! The one who found the items will shout from there so that the others would know it was found!" after the rules speech, he dashed towards the main door of the mansion, pushing it opened, and disappeared. Hana only sighed, being as calm as a mature adult and dragged Kyoko with her.

"Come on, Kyoko-chan , you're coming with me since you'll afraid of dark" the light brown haired giggled and nodded, liking the game Takeshi created since it sounds fun. Tsuna, stood there like a statue as he watched his friends walking into the mansion before crying out.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" he cried wiping his tears with his sleeves. "But I don't want to treat the winner ice cream with my money!" and he started running into the mansion too, hoping to find Takeshi or Hana and Kyoko so that he won't be alone.

* * *

Lady luck just hate him, he failed to spot any of his friends in the building. Every sound made him jump, cry and run to random direction. By the time he realise that he had reached the centre of the mansion, it was too late. He was lost, he could not find the way out or remember the way he came from. Slowly his track stopped and he started to sob again.

"T-Takeshi-kun.. Hana-chan..K-Kyoko-chan.. NATSU!" And he heard footsteps coming closer to him right from behind him. He was not daring enough to look behind, not knowing it was a human or anything else he wanted to see. But he really hoped that he footsteps were his..

"T-Takeshi-kun..?"

* * *

Takeshi hummed his favourite tone and he explored the big mansion. He had opened every door he found to see if the brunet's belongings were there. He continued walking down the hallway with his grin and stopped when he spotted the familiar style of hair from behind a turn.

"Tsuna..?" he called out, but the figure only continue to walk forward, ignoring his call . "Tsuna come on! I'm here!" he jogged to when he lost sight of him when the figure turned to the left. "Tsu-" and when he too turned left his eyes widen.

"Eh.."

* * *

"T-Takeshi-kun..?" he slowly turned his head to look behind him. He could see the boots of someone. Wait, Takeshi do not wear boots but sport shoes... Alarmed, he turned his body to face the figure behind him. He would have shouted if he saw transparent human figure or long haired woman covering her face but no. He saw the figure was only a male, a teenager, golden blond hair, pale and a little tanned skin and soft baby blue eyes that looked like it's glowing. He was wearing an odd outfit. A suit with a black cloak. The cloak was connected with golden chains and pins. It was an odd costume (was it even Halloween?) but Tsuna decided to ignore it when the stranger opened his mouth and asked.

"Who are you..?"

Tsuna took a step back, but since the teenager's the only human around him, he braved himself to step closer to him. Just to make sure, he reached his hand to the older male's hand and slowly..touched him. He could touch him! He's not a ghost! feeling relieved, he ignored why the blond's hand felt cold (maybe he's cold in the cold..?) and gave him a smile.

"I-I'm glad I'm not alone!" when the teenager heard that his eyes went wide as if he's surprised. "I'm Tsuna! How about you?" Tsuna reached his small hand out for a hand shake which surprised the blond even more.

"I'm.. Giotto.."

* * *

"Hana-chan.. I don't like it here, can't we just wait for the boys outside? Let's give up the ice cream! Maybe there're bats in here!" Kyoko tugged her best friend's dress, wanting to get out as soon as possible since it was really dark in the mansion. Hana did no want to let the poor girl frightened any more and nodded.

"Yeah, let's" and they were out of the game.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna beamed, happy that there's an older person to guide him, which made him felt safer.

"It's a..pleasure too.." still dumbstruck but Giotto quickly regained his concious. "What are you doing here? It's dark now and you should be home" Tsuna only tilted his head down and stared at the floor.

"W-Well my bag and Natsu got in here.. And I'm trying to find Natsu.."

"Natsu..?" the blond blinked twice before raising his hand that was holding something that Tsuna did not realised. His eyes sparkled and Giotto sworn he saw flowers popping from the background. The lion toy's neck had a collar and a tag which craved 'Natsu' on it.

"Natsu!" the brunet immediately hugged the plush toy. "Thank you, Giotto-san!"

Giotto smiled back. He was about to turn around and continue his walk when he felt a hand tugged his cloak. He looked back at the child who was looking nervous.

"C-Could you show me the way to the main door..? I-I'm lost.."

There's only silence as they walked side by side down the dusty hallway. Tsuna felt awkward and decided to start a conversation.

"What are you doing in the mansion, Giotto-san..?"

"I am taking a walk around the house since I was bored" he answered. The brunet hesitated first but it was best to ask if he wanted to fill the answer of the mystery.

"Is this mansion.. Haunted..?" The blond only burst into laughter and ruffled his sandy brown hair. Tsuna suddenly remembered something and he tugged his sleeve to look at his lion patterned watch. It was almost 30 minutes and he had to hurry. When he got his attention back to the older he only heard the last part.

"- I'd not seen any ghost around this house" but the last part of the answer's enough.

"I see~"

* * *

"Eh..?" Takeshi repeated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His eyes still locked on the hallway where the figure was.

The figure disappeared. Like a ghost. Wait, maybe it was a ghost and not Tsuna, since he had.. blond hair instead of brown!

* * *

"Thank you for guiding me, Giotto-san! You've been very kind" Tsuna bowed politely, with Natsu in his arms.

"It's fine, Tsuna. I'm happy to help" Giotto knelt down in front of the boy, he leaned closer and planted a kiss on the child's forehead. Tsuna blushed as red as tomato. "Why don't you come back again tomorrow and accompany me? We could meet here"

Without even considering he nodded. "I will! I promised and I won't break the promise! Bye Giotto-san!" he waved to him before exiting the mansion.

Giotto waved back, he kept his gaze on the door where the child left, whispering "Please do come back.."

* * *

"Tsuna! What took you so long!" Hana grumbled, wanting to go home and get her dinner before she's grounded.

"I-I'm sorry! I got lost!" he bowed, panting because he was running.

"Ahaha, I found your bag, but it looks like you found Natsu!" Takeshi handed the bag to him.

"Thank you, Takeshi-kun!"

"So.. Who won..?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"No one won! Now let's just go home before our parents get mad" and Hana dragged Kyoko out though the opened main gate.

"Well we better go home too" the raven haired put his arm around the petite shoulders and started walking. "Nee Tsuna, I saw a ghost with the same hair style as yours~ But blond" Blond.. same hair style.. The description fit perfectly of Giotto.

"Well I met a big brother who was kind to get me out of the building when I was lost! His name was Giotto!"

* * *

Tsuna yawned, snuggling into his soft pillow and Natsu the lion plush toy. Today was fun, even though he got bullied but he met the kind brother Giotto. He closed his eyes sleepily, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with Giotto.

_"Is this mansion.. Haunted..?" The blond only burst into laughter and ruffled his sandy brown hair. _

_"No! I'd been living here for more than 500 years and I'd not seen any ghost around this house" _

Tsuna's eyes opened and went wide. The next thing he did, scream.

* * *

**ahahahahaa~ I actually got this idea from a friend of mine who was telling a joke.**

**A: Do you think there's ghost in here?**

**B: No, I've been living here for 500 years and I'd not seen a ghost.**

**That cracked me up~**

**Hope you like this.**

**Ah this story would be less than 10 chapters. I was planning to make the sequel too~**

**As always!**

**Read & Review even though it's only one or two words~**

**-Koi**


End file.
